All in the Hand of a Pipe
by Princess Lavender Jewel
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is known by fans as a pipe-lover. But will a random pipe-preposterous guy named Pete Stuart change Holmes's whole life?
1. Sherlock's First Thought

**All in the Hand of a Pipe**

**Sherlock uses the pipe. But he seldom replaces his job and Watson just for a pipe. But here, will he resist the urge to get the rare, diamond-tobacco pipe? Or will he get the pipe and his friendship with Watson's done?**

Watson saw Sherlock's cabinet. It was full of 1990 pipes, cigars and cigarettes. "Ah, poor Sherlock, he never found a chance to let go of his old pipes and cigars that were already used. Or maybe he just can't resist them? When will he give up to a therapist?" Watson sighed as he cleaned the drawer. He tried to call Sherlock for his dirty, tobacco-stained trench coat. There was no response. So...where WAS he?! And again, Watson wondered...WHERE WAS HE?! Where was he?! Sherlock was gone. Sherlock probably was in the police, but Inspector Lestrade said he wasn't there. He asked Irene Adler. She said she hadn't seen the detective all day. "In fact, he said he'd buy a present for himself, but I haven't seen him in any of the stores!" she said. All of the inspectors and friends all went to town to look for the famous detective. Even Mycroft Holmes went out to find the pipe-loving fellow. Only then would the secret be unwound.

As it turns out, Sherlock was actually drooling over a check—a check that could actually give him a life-time supply of the diamond-tobacco pipe! Who was responsible for this? A new character, which was in the name Pete Stuart, was responsible. Pete was a sly trickster. He made up the diamond-tobacco shenanigans. Sherlock was given a deal: If he was to have the check, he'd have to give up his allegiance as detective and side with Pete.

**Wow. Who will Sherlock decide? His well-dreamed diamond pipe or his allegiance as detective?**


	2. Sherlock's Temptation

**Sherlock's Temptation**

**Here I am again. So, were you just shivering in your pants about the next thing Holmes is going to do? If yes, stop shivering and read. If not, ah well, my laugh wasn't worth it!**

Sherlock was silent. He went to the room Stuart gave him. He was nervous. He always wanted to use an extraordinary pipe since he started using cigars. But he was like a bro to Dr. Watson. He also liked seeing the Baker Street Irregular kids help him. Irene Adler was 'like' a 'girlfriend' (I know, mushy stuff) to him. He slowly drifted off to sleep. He was already baffled with choices so late in the night! When the sun rose, a strong glint flashed so bright even Sherlock's closed eyes wanted to have more cover. He awoke and saw Pete lighting up a diamond-tobacco pipe for himself! Holmes went out with no breakfast. He was probably getting some fresh air or something...

**In Watson's point of view,**

"Ah, Sherlock, where the trench coats are you hiding?! You know I am not enjoying hide-and-seek!" Watson shrieked (manly shriek, of course). "The blasted detective hasn't even showed a finger since Wednesday!" Inspector Lestrade said after hearing bad news. What was it? I was in a newspaper that a robbery in a pawnshop—Jewel Price—has occurred. Now he had to work double-timed: both as inspector and detective—at least until Holmes is found.

**Holmes's Point of View**

Now, if Holmes is gone from Watson's gang, he's gone from Stuart too! He was going to France. But a sickness baffled his body. His chest ached. His head seemed to do tornadoes. Why was he like that? He seemed to be healthy. He got a lung test and his artificial lungs (WOW) worked fine. So why was he like a sick child?

**Dr. Watson's point of view (again!),**

Irene Adler wiped a dusty picture of her and Sherlock. She was in her room. Watson knew how hard it was for the poor girl to miss her 'BF' (eew!). As Watson lifted a bed sheet, he smelled nothing. Sure, for months he'd been looking forward to tobacco-free sheets, but now, he'd missed the old fellow light up a pipe.

**In Holmes's point of view,**

Holmes was in the chamber, he was seeing the huge wonder diamond-tobacco pipe. As Watsons, Irene, his inspectors and the Baker Street Irregulars encircled his mind, he was baffled. He did yearn for a pipe. "Come on, Holmes, choose one..." Pete insisted. "How about a pipe..." He said. "No, Pete," Sherlock refused. "Come on," Pete insisted. "No!" Sherlock angrily said.

**Will Sherlock show up? Or will his old chum be forever missing him? **


	3. No! Sherlock Chose the Pipe!

**No, He Chose the Pipe!**

Sherlock angrily refused. Pete got him to accept it in a way. "Sherlock, if you don't refuse, I'll save all your friends from harm..." Pete grinned. Sherlock knew his friends' safety was more important. So, with a heavy heart and a burdened mind, he said "Okay, I accept it. I pick your offer". "Good," smirked Pete. He gave Sherlock the diamond pipe and lighted it for him.

**Watson Shrieks like a Girl Now!**

Watson shrieked. He hated Sherlock's choice. Lestrade almost got dizzy hearing the news. The Baker Street Irregulars regurgitated on it. How everyone was sad of Sherlock's poor decision.

**Holmes-Adler Pairing (eew!)**

As promised, Pete had let Holmes, um, er, a, e, i, o, u, **espouse **(eew!) Irene Adler. The two knew it wasn't time, but Pete was like a suspect-cupid. Holmes just kept the pipes and not light up one, but he kept receiving more.

**Years later,**

"Dad, why'd you exchange your friendship with Uncle Watson for a pipe?" Kyle said. Who was Kyle? He was Sherlock's son. Sherlock knew he couldn't just answer "never mind". He admitted "It was for his safety" with a huff. "Boys, lunch is ready!" Irene shouted. "Yum, Mom's got to make apple pie!" Kyle hooted. "Wait, Kyle, don't..." Sherlock said before...KABOOM! Pete appeared and took the boy saying "You didn't get a hoot of my pipes, you won't get Kyle either!"

**Sorry it's too short...**


	4. Sherlock Regrets His Mistake

**Sherlock Regrets His Mistake**

"Kyle," a tear rolled on Sherlock's cheek. He loved the boy, even if he was the produce of his mistake. He chased Pete. Kyle cried "Dad, Uncle Watson, help me!" Then, Sherlock remembered his childhood. His father had a friend whom Sherlock called Uncle. Sherlock ran and ran. Watson came and said "Sherlock, you're here!"

**Kyle Meets his 'Uncle'**

"Uncle Watson, is that YOU?!" Kyle hooted. "Why did he call me uncle?" Watson said to Sherlock. "He's my son. He like you to be his uncle" Sherlock laughed. "Ah, from Irene, good for you, my man, that is good" Watson cheered. "Won't you come back?" Watson asked. "I will" Sherlock said.

**Sherlock has His Normal Life Back**

Sherlock and Kyle lived in the old apartment with Watson. After all, he was the best detective in his time!


End file.
